


[Podfic] At Arkanis

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arkanis Academy (Star Wars), Barebacking, Cock Slapping, Coercion, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Podfic, Porn Watching, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Public Blow Jobs, Slut Shaming, Smoking, Threats, Underage Rape/Non-con, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: After Brendol Hux’s sudden demise, Allegiant General Enric Pryde steps in as acting Headmaster of Arkanis Academy. He calls Cadet Dopheld Mitaka into his office to discuss certain activities captured by locker room security camera: to discipline him… and to teach him to do better in future.
Relationships: Dopheld Mitaka & Enric Pryde, Dopheld Mitaka/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] At Arkanis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At Arkanis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853802) by [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim). 



[At Arkanis](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/at-arkanis/s-50BnRjA02pc)

**Author's Note:**

> I had toyed with the idea of using my audio editing tool to raise the pitch of young Mitaka, but I think the story makes it already close enough. (Let me know if you disagree, and maybe I'll toy around.)
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
